Mikan Enchanted
by mangaxgirl
Summary: Sent to Gakuen alice at the age of 15, she seeks a way to destroy her gift, or rather curse, the curse of obedience with the help of her friend Hotaru. But falling in love was never on Mikans to do list... NXM
1. Introduction

**Hey! This is just a test on a story I would like to write, I'm going to give the full summery of what it's going to be about, and the character sketch of it all. You have to review to let me know weather or not you think it's worth writing. Anyways here's the characters.

* * *

**

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Sai ect. Are all 15.

Mikan - the girl with the curse (a.k.a Ella)

Kind and loving, and also very energetic, Mikan Sakura has had a gift set on her sense birth. The gift was more of a curse, she was obedient, she had to, no matter what the order is. After finding out she has an alice along with it, her parents send her to the academy due to lack of money. Determined and hopeful Mikan sets out to try to break the curse with the help of her best friend who is also the only person other then her mother to know about the gift. Along the way she meets maney people, Natsume being one of them.

Natsume - the "prince"

Natsume Hyuga, the handsome cold hearted heartthrob is a prince, who once old enough will take over the throne, was sent to the academy at the age of eight, for his mother thought he was too much to handle, his father had been killed a long while by an ogre. Accompanied by his mothers "baby sitter" for him, Aito. Tired of all the fake fan girls he is refreshed when he meets down to earth Mikan.

Hotaru - Mikans best friend

Hotaru Imia, pretty, intelligent and sometimes can seem cold deeply cares for Mikans safety, causing her to follow her along to the academy. She has the inventors alice, with this she makes sneaky devices that help her get some good blackmail material. She would do anything more some money.

Ruka - Natsumes best friend

Although Ruka Nogi is the complete opposite of prince Natsume, they are the best of friends. Ruka is the only person Natsume opens up to. He has the animal pheromone alice, which often causes him to be blackmailed by the sneaky money seeking Hotaru, who he happens to develop feelings for, that is after getting over the ones he has for Mikan.

Aito - Natsumes "baby sitter"

Odd and power thirsty, Aito Hyogo, 35, has been with Natsume in the academy from the beginning. Natsume never really opened up to him, but he always figured he could trust him in some way, after all Aito is his uncle. Aito always convinced Natsume that he could teach him how to be a great leader someday. I wouldn't be the first to trust him though.

Sai - Mikans stepsister

Not so attractive Sai Sakura is Mikans stepsister. Uncaring and overly obsessed with Natsume is quick to become friends with Permy when she too finds  out she holds an alice, the flying alice to be exact. She doesn't know about Mikans gift but she does realize whatever she asks Mikan to do she obeys, she uses this to her advantage.

* * *

_Summery - Mikans family, always had a fairy come and place a gift on a new born baby, weather it was the gift of beauty, brains, or a wonderful voice. But Mikans gift was more of a curse, Maki the fairy was horrible at giving gifts, she placed the gift of obedience on Mikan Sakura, leaving her with no choice but to obey the rest of her life, no matter how many times her mother begged her to take it away, she refused. She would always reply "If she doesn't like it, she can figure a way to take it off herself, if you don't like it, I can always turn her into a squirrel!" Mikans mother never told even told her own husband about Mikans gift, the only person that got a chance to know was Hotaru, for she was Mikans trusting, loyal friend sense the age of two, Mikan told her friend of her gift before her mother got ill and requested for her never to tell anybody of the gift._

_Mikan at the age of 15 found out she has an alice, because of her mothers growing sickness her father sends her to the academy for money, Hotaru also followed. At the academy she meets Natsume, whom she thinks of as a stuck up royal pain in the ass. It's a long journey as her and Hotaru set out looking for her fairy godmother to lift the curse._

**As you all hopefully know, this is based on the book/movie Ella Enchanted.**

**Rated - T for mature content and language.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Gakuen Alice, or Ella Enchanted.**

**Please review and let me know ASAP  
**


	2. A way of life & a BFF

**Okay, so I`m writing the first chapter because I`m bored. Lol, please review, constructive criticism, even flames are fine, I just need to know where to go with this :)

* * *

**

Confessions of a girl reading GA (Some may not want to read this part right here because it has spoilers if you haven't got that far):

In Chapter...

95 When Natsume wrapped Mikan up in a comforting hug while she cried I: Teared up.

97 When Natsume told everyone he was going to protect Mikan because he loves her I: Cried

98 When Natsume gave Mikan a heartwarming speach I: BAWLED! It was sooo cute

This was my favourite quote from the whole series!! You've probably already read it but I'm putting it somewhere I'll remember

(Disclaimed) Natsume:

I.. This hand, this hand that brought you out of there...I don't want to give this hand of yours to someone else. If only I had the power....... In this instant I want to become an adult so I can bring you out and run away with you...

Mikan *blushing* :

Me too...

99 When Mikan and Hotaru had a huge best friend farewell heart to heart moment I: BAWLED!! BAWLED BAWLED BAWLED! I completely sat there bawling lmao.

* * *

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakeun Alice or Ella Enchanted.  
**

* * *

Mikan`s POV:

Hi. I`m Mikan Sakura, I`m fifteen years old, from the day I was born I have been obedient, not by choice, by force.

It all started thousands of years ago, I have no idea how it started or why but every new born girl in the Sakura family gets a gift, from a fairy, usually the gift is beauty, voice, kindheartedness whatever you can imagine, but I had to get the fairy that`s a flop at giving gifts.

Here's how it all started, well by what my mother told me...

* * *

"She beautiful," my mother commented to no one in particular. She was alone in the room holding me, I had just been born several hours before and she was waiting for a fairy to bare me my gift. (Oh joy.)

She was starring off when I was snatched out of her arms. She looked up shocked, to see Maki, the worst fairy ever, holding me.

"Hello there, I am Maki!"

"I know I've met you before." She said sarcastically and muttered "Baka" under her breath.

"Now Haruno - Chan, is that any way to greet me?"

"Yes." You can see where I get my enthusiasm from. I take after my mother, happy, energetic but very sarcastic. I don't put up with crap from boys and I have her long brown hair. My eyes however I got from my father big round and brown.

"Hmph," Maki said while holding me in the air. "What gift should I give you my dear child?"

Mom said I started to cry, like bawl, and I wouldn't shut up which is probably where Maki got her inspiration from.

"Child, shut up!" She screamed. "I can't think with all your crying."

I didn't stop though, hey! I was like not even a day old did she honestly think I understood her?

"Ah!" She exclaimed like she was Albert Einstein who just figured out the meaning of, well whatever. (No offense meant to Albert Einstein) "Mikan Sakura I grant you with the gift of obedience!" She snapped her fingers which glowed a light pink and said "Now stop crying!"

I stopped.

"Go to sleep."

I slept.

"Now, wake up."

My eyes opened.

"That's horrible!" My mother screamed.

"That's no way to thank me! If you like I can always turn her into a cat." She stated.

"No no! Obedience is a lovely gift!"

"Hn, besides, I just gave you..." She lifted me up in the air again, "The perfect child!"

I peed on her.

* * *

So here I am, in my room packing, still obedient, still trapped. The only thing I have in my life sense my mothers sickness is Hotaru, my best and only friend. I don't even have my father, because he went off with another woman and my stepsister. He left mom long ago, not like they were in love, they were forced to marry in the first place because mom was poor. I know he loves me though, but it hurts that he left me and I hate my stepsister Sai, she's ugly, stupid, boy crazy, and mean.

Well if you are wondering what I'm packing for than let me tell you. I recently found something out with the help of Hotaru. I have what's called an Alice, It's nothing helpful, well I don't think it is. It's a nullifying Alice. I can nullify whatever attack I want. Hotaru has one also...She has the inventors Alice. She's known about hers for a while the only reason that she never told me was because she didn't want the government to find out and send her to a school, a special school for special people like us. But now that I have one my father is sending me to that school, because the government pays him to, and he says he needs the money to get mom treated. So here I am packing with tears streaming down my face, in two days, on Saturday September 6 I will be sent to Tokyo to attend Gakuen Alice.

I finger the necklace Hotaru gave me for my birthday two weeks ago. I would miss her, so, much...

* * *

"Mikan what's wrong?" Hotaru asks me while taking a big bite of her turkey sandwich, her purple eyes looked at me questioningly as short black hair swept across her face from the warm September wind.

"Nothing.." I mutter. I don't want to tell her that I was upset about leaving her. She's not very much of a sap and would make fun of me.

"Hey, I have something to tell you, well it's more of a surprise."

"Hai?"

"I came out about my Alice." She says.

I couldn't believe it! She told! Oh my gawd. That meant only one thing...

"That means you're going to the academy?!" I pretty much screamed that one out for the whole world to see.

Oh one more thing, the academy is supposably just for geniuses , which is probably why some people where confused as to why I am going. I'm kind of stupid.

She laughed, only a little though. "Yes, it does. I couldn't send an idiot like you out there alone could I? Especially with your well condition."

I flinched at the word condition. Hotaru was the only one that knew besides mom. We never told dad, I'm not sure why. I just remember that when mom first got cancer and became ill she told me never to tell anyone. She said she doesn't want anyone taking advantage of me. I had told Hotaru two years earlier, we've been together sense birth almost.

I looked at Hotaru and smiled. I smiled wide and tried to hug her. That didn't go over well of coarse, she pushed me off her and told me that soon enough she was going to invent something to hit me every time I try to touch her. Uh oh.

* * *

**End of chapter one! Well what do you think? Review.**


	3. Sai steps in

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or Ella Enchanted.**

**

* * *

**

**Saturday September 6th.**

It had been two days sense Hotaru told me the great news. I wasn't too pumped about going at all, but now I have Hotaru to help me through it and I know that everything will be alright. So here it was the big day, I was going off to the famous Alice Academy! Oh joy.

I put my long brown hair up in a high pony tail and pushed my bangs to the side, I finally got rid of that horrible cowlick I've had sense I was five, last year. I never wear much makeup, usually a dab of mascara and occasionally a little cover up but that's all. So once I had my hair and make up done I put on a baggy T-shirt (it was actually Moms) a tight pair of blue jeans, silver ballet flats and was out of my bedroom door.

My suitcase made loud bumping noises as I dragged it down the stairs behind me.

"Stop that annoying racket! (I stopped and rolled my eyes) It's giving me a headache. Because of you I'm going to have frown lines!" I heard an annoying familiar voice behind me. Belonging to no one other than Sai.

Her plain pale face was over flowing with make up, she had on dark green eye shadow which did not compliment her already dull black eyes. Her green chin length hair was some what straitened but still frizzy. Her light green skinnys didn't match her tight red tank top which revealed cleavage she didn't have and her ribs were sticking out, she was grossly small. **(A/N Lol, wow I had to make her seem really ugly because it seems it is hard to make an ugly anime girl, usually they are really pretty.)**

She was very ugly, but I have to say she has the potential to be pretty but she just tries to hard.

"You're wearing _that_ to the academy?"

"What does it matter to you, after today you'll never see me again." I retorted as I turned the opposite way.

"I don't want you embarrassing me now do I?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned back around to see that she wasn't standing there anymore, she was still in front of me but she was hovering two feet in the air.

**(A/N I know that Mikan seems a lot OOC here but don't worry once things get going she'll be more in Character.)**

"No..." I said, almost a whisper.

"Oh yes." She smirked but I wasn't defeated yet, I was furious.

I ran down the steps screaming.

"No! No! No no no no no no no!"

"What is this?" Dad asked as her came into the main foyer.

"NO!" I screamed at him. "She can't come! There is no way in hell that she has an Alice!"

"Mikan calm down (I shut up and took a deep breath) It's not my fault it just happened."

Small tears formed at the edge of my eyelids. "Daddy..." I grabbed his shoulders and buried my head in his chest.

* * *

One last stop until destination Tokyo; The hospital.

I personally hated seeing mom in the hospital, it was so horrible to see the strong down to earth role model I used to know in bed weak.

"Hi mom..." I whispered my voice cracking as I tried to hold back tears.

"Honey." She sat up is bed and stretched her arms out to me.

I gave her a huge hug, it lasted what seemed forever. "I'll miss you sweetie, but I'll see you again, and the day I see you, I'll be recovered."

Tears flowed out of my eyes onto her shoulder.

She stroked my hair one last time and whispered, "And that's a promise."

* * *

After Hotaru said her goodbyes to hers and my parents and Sai just stood there and said a cold hearted farewell we were off.

I was on the train to Tokyo, sitting next to Hotaru my eyes red and puffy.

"Hey baka."

I turned to her and sniffed.

"Cry, If you're going to cry than do it now, if you cry it'll only make you stronger."

I didn't cry right then because it was a command, but because I knew she was right, from here on I was going to be strong and I wanted to be peppy and energetic again so I sat there the whole train ride crying on my friends shoulder, but I wasn't all sad, I was happy too.

* * *

**End of chapter two. I promise that next chapter Natsume comes in.**


	4. An unwanted welcome

**Thanks for the views.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or Ella Enchanted.**

**Rated T

* * *

**

**Saturday September 6 7:00 pm**

**Location: Tokyo.**

The day was here, the time was here. My heart beat quickened as we finally met our destination.

We were here, the gates opened when the limo beeped. I looked over at Sai who was snoring away, then to Hotaru who rolled her eyes at me and gave a little smile.

When I stepped out of the limo I gasped.

The school was beautiful the manicured grounds were amazing.

Out of no wheres a blonde teacher with long hair and rather feminine features came our way.

"Ah! The newbies, welcome welcome. I'm Narumi. I have the pheromone Alice! I will be your guide for the next several minutes."

Hotaru and I looked at each other exchanging glances, it was hard not to laugh at this.

* * *

**Saturday September 6 11:49 pm**

**Location: Dorm room.**

I was settled into my room, I had been too lazy to unpack so my stuff was everywhere. I lied on my bed and groaned.

I was so curious, I needed to explore some, so I hopped out of bed. It was a little chilly though all I was wearing was my moms baggy t-shirt, which just covered my bottom. Why didn't I change? I have no Idea. I guess I thought no one would be up.

Boy was I wrong. And I really mean BOY, was I wrong.

I swiftly walked down the hallway, it felt nice to be alone for once, I felt free. All there was to be heard was my small feet tapping on the floor and my messy pony tail flopping around.

I came to a door that looked quite promising. I pushed it open to reveal the empty main floor lobby.

It was a nice room, a little small, cozy, dark hardwood, big red carpet, a couple couches, a plasma TV, and a crackling fire.

I stepped inside and let the warmth take over me, it really was cozy.

I sat down right next to the fireplace, after a few minutes my eyelids became heavy and I was pretty close to sleep when something or rather someone pulled me up by the ponytail and shoved me onto one of the couches.

"Uhg..."

Damn.

I guess I wasn't alone after all.

Before I knew it this person was on top of me! I was almost positive I was about to be rapped if it wasn't for the arrogant voice that followed the body.

"Who are you?" His voice was fast and cold.

I finally came to my senses, the person on top of me was indeed a male, black long hair, crimson eyes.

"Get off of me!?" I was practically screaming.

"Tell me who you are or else I'll burn you." He lifted a hand only to have it fill up with fire.

I was about to tell him sense this was a command but was interrupted by someone, so he never did hear me.

"Natsume?" I heard a soft voice but couldn't see anything. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, Ruka, why are you up?"

"What are you doing?"

"She just showed up here and won't tell me who she is, wanna take her panties off?"

"TAKE MY WHAT OFF!?" Natsumes hand just slipped over my mouth.

I heard the figure laugh and say, "Why don't you just use your alice?"

"I've been trying it won't work."

I was wiggling around making "mmmmm mmmm!" Noises but that just made it worse.

"Shut up and stay still!" He snapped at me.

I automatically stopped and lay there still.

"Is that some sort of joke?" He asked and shoved me hard, I don't think he intended to hurt me, but I'm not very strong.

Suddenly I felt his hands in a place they shouldn't be and my eyes widened but all I could do was lie there.

My shirt was now hiked up to my hips where his hands also were, his fingers were underneath the sides of my panties. That's when I knew he wasn't joking about taking them off.

"Natsume you're sick you know that?" Ruka was trying hard not to laugh though.

His fingers were long and soft, and I have to admit that part of me wanted to moan, it's hard not to, stupid hormones. Anyways not because I enjoyed it (because I didn't) But because of the position we were in and it's just human nature! Thank god I wasn't allowed to make noise.

Then it happened and I thought I was about to die, I felt an unwanted draft in my lower area.

**(A/N I know that was a lot like the manga but i couldn't resist rewriting that scene)**

"Stop laying there motionless you idiot." _Finally._

"What the hell!?" I screamed at him.

"Who are you?" he asked once again.

"Mikan Sakura, owner of the nullification Alice."

"About time." He got off me and stood up. I got a clear view of the other boy in the room, tall, blond, blue eyes, he looked much kinder then Natsume.

"I'm Ruka Nogi." He said as he extended out his hand for me to shake. "This is my friend Natsume Hyuga."

I shook his hand and gave him a small smile. At least someone was being nice to me for once.

I looked up at Natsume who was for some reason smirking at me.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing..." He started as he walked towards the exit, "I think you'd look better in green." With that he threw something towards me and walked out the door. It landed on my head.

I slowly took it off, already knowing what it was.

Of all the days I choce to wear granny panties, it had to be then.

Starring right at me was my pink polka dotted underwear my grandmother bought me for Christmas last year.

* * *

**Chapter 3 done!! Please review!**


	5. Friends or Enemies?

**Thanks for the reviews/views. Unfortunately I'm not getting much reviews though, I might chose to stop it if I don't get more within the next couple chapters...**

**Please Review :)**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Gakuen Alice or Ella Enchanted.

* * *

**

**Location: Tokyo**

**Sunday September 7 10:00 am**

What I thought was going to be a peaceful sleep-til-noon day was ruined when a horrendous knocking was at my door.

I groaned, got up and opened the door to reveal Hotaru.

"Gross, put some pants on Mikan."

I rolled my eyes, looked down at my T-shirt, which only reminded me of last night, which made my face flush, which of coarse Hotaru noticed.

So I ended up telling her the whole story.

"Baka, he is one of the most intelligent people in this school. He is also the most dangerous. The fire Alice is extremely rare. He is also wanted by many girls."

"What makes him so great!"

"He's the prince. The other guy you saw was his best friend, I guess he's the only one he trusts other than his royal assistant/uncle Aito."

"Oh! Yeah! Great! I was sexually harassed by the prince, wonderful." I flopped down on my bed only to have it fold up on me. (Temporary cot.)

...

"Ow."

"Baka." Hotaru burst out laughing at my stupidity, nice friend. And then, she left! Yes! She left! I was stuck in my bed! Love you too Hotaru.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**One hour later.**

I was still stuck in my bed and was starting to get sour, my head and arms were hanging out one side with my legs hanging off the other. If I had of flopped down the other way I would have been folded in two, so it could have been worse.

But it did get worse.

It got worse when I saw a flash of black hair hurry by my open door, stop in its tracks and enter my room.

_Sink away Mikan! Black hole where are you! AHHH!_ I groaned and bowed my head like that was going to keep me from being seen!

"Polka?" He seemed pretty amused by this situation.

"Polka!? Just because you harassed me, took off my underwear and found out what print they are does not mean you can just go around calling me names!"

"Stop your screaming! Your so loud you're making my ears bleed."

Great now I couldn't even scream at him.

"Can I call you Natsume - Kun?" Wow I didn't know where that came from, I just sort of blurted it out.

He gave me a look that would send grown men running away crying. I was pretty sure he was about to set my head on fire.

"I...uhm...just meant...that...uh...I don't... have to...like....call you you highness..or something?"

A small smirk came across his face.

"Even if I had to call you your highness I wouldn't!" I blabbed, I didn't want him thinking I was scared of him, so I got my self ready to be burnt.

But for the first time I saw something other than hatred, coldness, and cockiness in his eyes as he said, "Call me what you want."

He turned and started out the door.

"Natsume - Kun!"

He stopped, turned around and cocked up an eyebrow.

"Um...bed?"

Even though I knew he knew what I meant he had to go and push it.

His smirk grew bigger. "Sorry polka dots, I don't want to go to bed with you."

And with that he was gone.

"NATSUME!"

* * *

**Two hours later**

I had finally got out of the bed after Narumi found me. Let me tell you it has been a long sore morning.

I decided to go outside for a while and find somewhere to rest in the warm breeze.

After a long time I found the perfect tree.

And let me tell you, it was a really nice tree! It was a tall beautiful Sakura tree, I could even call it mine because that's my last name! Yes life is good. Or was.

After about half an hour or so I dozed off only to be kicked awake! Kicked!

"Mmm...?" I slowly opened my eyes to see Natsume - Kun hovering over me.

"You're at /my/ tree." He said cooly.

"I don't see your name on it."

And with that the end of my hair was on fire.

"AH!"

He smirked and sat down in the spot I had jumped up from.

Man this guy is everywhere.

"We can share." I demanded as I sat down next to him.

He gave me a death glare and I gave him one back. He didn't burn me though because he seemed pretty amused. It was my first day and I was already fighting with someone. This was going to be an amazing year...

* * *

**Location: Sakura Tree.**

**Sunday September 7, 7:00pm!**

Yes, I had fallen asleep at the Sakura tree seven hours ago with Natsume! And I guess he did too because when I opened my eyes he was laying with his back rested against the tree, eyes closed.

He looked, really cute...

Uh, wait I mean he looked stupid! Anyways I must have sat there like that a while, but he awoke eventually.

"Uhg." He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "What did you do wait for me to fall asleep to take advantage of me?"

"What!? As if!" I nudged him with my elbow and he smirked at me, does he ever stop smirking? Anyways he nudged me back, and soon we were at it again. Fighting. But it might have looked like flirting to other people I guess.

Sai walked over to us, looking at me in disgust, but to my relief Natsume looked at her in disgust.

Like always she was wearing a stupid "trendy" outfit and screwed up hair.

I wasn't any better though, my hair was a mess, I had no makeup on and I was wearing my school sweatpants from my other school.

"Prince! Oh my, what brings you here...with /her/ you should be with some one like me." She knelt down close to his face and batted her eyelashes.

"Natsume - Kun, she is my stepsister," I quickly muttered "unfortunately," before continuing , "Sai, she isn't blood related to me in anyway."

"Yeah, thank god for that." She giggled and leaned closer to Natsume, who turned his face towards me with an annoyed look on his face, I slapped him lightly and chuckled, he gave me a dirty look and Sai took it the wrong way and thought we were flirting.

"Mikan," She said through gritted teeth as she stood up. "I need to talk to you for a minute." She grabbed my wrist and yanked me up pulling me a few feet away.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Talking to Natsume."

"There you go again! You can not call him Natsume! He is a prince, you are supposed to refer to him as that. I don't think he wants an ugly girl like you around him anyways, he is just trying to be polite."

"Huh?" I was actually kind of hurt, maybe he was trying to be polite. After all he didn't push Sai away.

"Stop flirting." She said sharply and walked away.

When I sat down next to Natsume - Kun again, something was different, I found I couldn't talk to him a certain way...

Was I flirting?

* * *

**Chapter 4 complete! Wow that was my longest one yet! Please review please please please please please please please please please please please please please please~!!! Haha thank you enjoy :)**


	6. 7 Minutes in Heaven?

**Okay first. WOW! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Also all the views, everything shot right up and I have several alerters too! Thanks so much! Please don't stop there, make sure to keep reviewing!**

**Disclamier: I do not Own GA or Ella Enchanted.**

**Rated T

* * *

**

**Monday September 8th 9:00am**

**Location: Running to class!**

It was a sunny, warm Monday morning, even though I slept in Sunday and all the way through Sunday my body still felt the need to make me exhausted. I ended up waking up with twenty minutes to get ready!

So here I was running, striving not to be late for class after a long morning. Yes a long twenty minutes. I had to get a really quick shower so I didn't have time to dry it or straiten it so now I have wet side pony tail along with little make up and of course my school uniform.

To make things worse, I ran into none other than Natsume Hyuga. This guy really is everywhere!

THUD!

I turned around the corner and ran right into him, falling right on top of him. How embarrassing is that?

"Ugh." I groaned as I lifted my upper body from his chest (which smelt really good...) my hands were up by his head and our eyes were level.

The second I looked at him our eyes met, and I felt my body heat up. We lay like that for what seemed like hours and I had never felt this way in my life. But he had to ruin it.

"Get off me Polka."

_Command_. I had to get off. Stupid curse.

"Sorry." I said shyly, the first time I actually felt like an ant compared to him.

What he did next caught me off guard.

"No..." He said slowly. "I'm sorry." He pinned me to the wall and leaned close to my cheek, his breath heating my face up. I was so in shock I couldn't move, I felt my heart speed up and thought I was going to faint.

He moved in closer to my ear and whispered, "I meant to say Strawberries."

I froze and stood there stiff as a board, totally clueless and oblivious to what just happened as he turned and walked away. I waited until he was well out of site to take a peek down my skirt. What I feared was there was indeed there. I had grabbed the wrong underwear to wear that day. My skirt had flown up when I fell, stupid perverted...

GREAT! It was 9:20, I was late for class on my first day...oh joy.

* * *

**Thursday September 11th 3:00pm**

**Location: Exiting class.**

"Mikan! Mikan!" Anna, my new friend I met the first day, ran up to me with an envelope in her hand. "It's my party I'm having tomorrow! It's going to be huge, I have it every year as a welcome back! You have to come, you too Hotaru!" She said excitedly as she passed us both an invitation.

"Oh my gosh! Hotaru you're going to go right!" I jumped up and down, it was my first school party!

"Why not." she said cooly as she accepted the invite.

"Good! It's starts at 8:00!" She walked away to hand out more invitations.

"Great, now that you're going maybe I won't go Strawberries." I heard a familiar unwanted voice behind me.

I turned around to retort but Hotaru interrupted me.

"Mikan I thought after the first time you would learn to hide your underwear." She was getting way to much enjoyment out of this.

Natsume smirked at me and walked out of the room. "HOTARU!!"

* * *

**Friday September 12th 7:30**

**Location: Almost party time! (okay so that's not a location but...)**

I had just finished picking out what I was going to wear. A mid thigh length jean skirt, and a white T-shirt. I ran into the bathroom and took a five minute shower, quickly dried my hair, straitened it, leaving it down it fell mid waist length. I straitened my bangs to the side and dabbed on some make up.

Once I was finished 8:00pm had rolled around and Hotaru was at my door to walk with me to Anna's friends 3 star room.

**Friday September 12th 10:00pm**

**Location: Party**

The large room was full with people ever sense the party started, it was all going pretty well, the first couple hours we hung around, socialized, and ate the snacks that where on the table. A lot of people were there, even Natsume and Ruka.

But after a while my fun came to an end when someone suggested we play "7 minutes in heaven." I had never heard of this game but apparently everyone else knows about it so I guess it was stupid to ask Natsume what it was.

"Don't be such an idiot little girl." Oh great, now sense I asked such a childish question I earn myself another nickname. Not only that, but that was a command, now I couldn't be an idiot!

Hotaru rolled her eyes and explained it to me, "A boy and a girls name are drawn and they are sent in the closet to do anything they want for seven minutes."

"That doesn't sound like heaven to me!" Natsume snorted at my comment, but I was seriously shocked.

Well I wasn't paying attention and the game had started a couple minutes ago, what caught my attention was Annas voice...

"Mikan Sakura and..." My heart stopped as she reached into the ball cap and pulled out another name, "Oh wow!" She exclaimed, "And Natsume Hyuga."

"WHAT!?" I'm pretty sure every girl in the universe was screaming that, but me the loudest...well okay I wasn't to far ahead of Sai.

Natsume looked bored as he entered the dimly lit walk in closet with his hands in his pockets. I wondered what he was thinking as the door shut tight and my heart started to race. My face was heating up and I looked flustered. Natsume must have noticed this and my extremely heavy breathing (yes I was starting to hyperventilate) because I could make out his smirk as he drew a little closer to me.

"Natsume...uhm...we don't have to...do anything right?"

He raised his eyebrow and stepped a little closer once again, standing over me a couple inches taller.

"Why Polka?" I felt one of his hands on my waist. "Are you scared."

I shook my head no, blushing like mad. He had me pushed right against the wall, our body's tightly pushed together. I was dangerously close to this boy, but for some reason I didn't mind.

For the second time that week his breath tickled my cheek, but it soon moved to my mouth, we were only about a centimeter away from each others lips as he quietly whispered...

"_Kiss me."_

A command, and he would never know it. But something inside of me knew that as his hands smoothly ran up and down my waist making me fill with emotion, and as our lips pressed together, rubbing back and fourth taking my breath away I didn't need to be obedient to obey that order.

* * *

**End of chapter 5! Please review/fav/alert whatever you want! Haha. Just an authors note here, they didn't do anything but kiss, just pointing that out, it might have sounded like more from where his hands where, but yeah, no. Haha Thank you so much I'll try and update soon.**


	7. I'll tell you what I can

**I only got 3 reviews for this chapter! *Cries waterfall tears* WAHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Okay enough of that LOL!**

**Thanks for your views/reviews. Please Review lots!  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to? I do not own Ella Enchanted or Gakuen Alice.**

**Rated T.**

**

* * *

**

**September 12th 10:06pm**

**Location: A closet...**

I finally let my eyes drift close and my hands dropped from his neck weakly by my sides. I have never felt so weak in my life, his hands all over my waist made me want to drop to the floor. I started (trying) to breath faster. We've been kissing for a couple minutes, no tongue, but still, I hadn't had to many kisses in my life time, this was defiantly the longest.

I opened my eyes again, only this time to have a blinding light meet them. I heard a loud creak as the door flew open and several gasps were heard.

I was stupidly pressed up against Natsume, knees bent like I was going to fall any minute, arms just hanging to the side. Natsume was holding me up with his hands around my waist, our lips still pressed together.

...

If there was a world record for most awkward moment that was it.

"She took advantage of Natsume!" I heard a fan girl shriek. What the hell!? I mean I described it to you, I was the one looking helpless!

"What! I would never... I mean... I ... Did you not just see! UGH!" I wiggled out of Natsumes arms and let myself fall to the floor, looking at the ground wiht my bangs covering my eyes to hide the blush and sorrow.

"Aw, poor little new girl, thought she had a chance!" A burst of laughter filled the room as all the fan girls took their turn shouting something at me. I felt so alone, Natsume just stood there with that blank expression on his face. Finally when I couldn't take it any longer, I ran out of the room, I ran all the way down the hall out of the school and landed right under the Sakura tree.

* * *

**Friday September 12th 10:10pm**

**Location: Sakura tree  
**

And that's where I burst into tears.

I couldn't take it.

My mother.

Would I ever see her healed?

A couple of tears ran down my face.

My father.

I would never see them again.

Sai.

She's a bitch.

Hotaru. She's in this place because of me.

My eyes shut tight, tears streaming down my face uncontrollably.

My heart felt like it had long strains of pain through it, encouraging me to keep crying.

I was home sick, all I wanted to be was loved, I needed someone, I couldn't take this teasing.

More tears, more and more.

I gasped and started breathing heavily when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. For it shook me out of my crying daze which made me realize I wasn't getting enough air, just drowning in my tears.

I looked up, shocked to see Natsume. He sighed and sat down beside me.

"You know polka, you're even uglier when you cry."

I turned away from him and another round of tears came.

"Polka..." He said in a low voice as he slowly moved some of my hair away from my ear, gently stroking my cheek. I inhaled quickly, blushed and felt my heart telling me to close my eyes. "Please..." His bangs were covering his eyes. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him strangely, I mean the "you have five heads" strangely. He isn't the kind of guy to apologize.

"For what?"

"Not doing anything about the fangirls."

"Yeah well, you have a reputation."

"It's not all about the rep." He started.

"Why do you act so cold?"

... He looked down at the ground with sad eyes.

"Sorry I di-"

"My dad died. When I was 12. He was killed by an ogre, and my mother was cruel, she sent me to the Academy because she thought I was to much of a handful."

"Natsume..."

"She sent my uncle along with me, Aito. He was the only relative close enough. I don't like getting close to people. I just end up getting hurt." He looked up at the starry sky, the glow of the moon complimented his handsome face. I was so blown away by what he was saying... I MEAN NO! NO HE DOESN'T HAVE A HANDSOME FACE, I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HIS CHILDHOOD!

"The only person that I was able to trust was Ruka." He looked at me oddly. "Your turn." He said.

"My mom, has had cancer sense I was four. She was my best friend before Hotaru, but after she got sick we drifted apart. More and more she had to go to the hospital, she had relapse after relapse, soon she had to live in the hospital."

"What about your dad?" He actually looked curious as to what was going on in my life, I could've just walked away, but this was something rare, one of those once in a lifetime moments and I wasn't about to let it go. I wanted to tell him everything, I mean /everything/ but I couldn't.

"My father and mother only married because of money, after a while my father remarried Sais mother, the horrible wretched witch. Soon enough we had no money at all, so when I found out I had an Alice, I decided to come here, to help my mother recover..." I looked up at the night sky, it was chilly and I was just starting to realize how cold I was in my minni skirt when I felt soft material over my legs.

Yes he put his coat over my legs instead of arms, odd man.

I felt so much better it was crazy, I kust had my first heart to heart conversation in a long time, and instead of making me cry, it made me stop crying.

I looked over at Natsume, who was surprisingly already looking at me. I blushed as he lifted up his hand placing it shoulder level, stroking some of my hair.** (A/N Oh my gosh, I can't stay awake when someone's playing with my hair, it puts me right to sleep!)** It felt good and my eyes stung from crying, I was so relaxed I let my head rest against Natsumes shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep, completely happy.

* * *

**So there you have it. I really felt like if they were going to connect and Natsume was going to fall in love with this crazy girl, they have to be able to talk to each other, so I made a heart to heart. Please review!**


	8. My friend

**Hey everybody!**

**Been a while eh? **

**I know you missed me! You missed me!**

**LOL, thanks for the reviews and alerts, keep viewing sorry by the way, LOL!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**

**Friday September 12**

**or**

**Saturday September 13?**

**Time: Late Night, or Early morning?**

**Location: Unknown!  
**

I woke up to pitch black, and I felt fear wash over me. Where was I? Where on Earth was I? I tried to remember what had happened before I fell asleep but I couldn't recall anything.

I groaned loudly and put my hand to my head, which felt like it was burning, and rolled over in someones bed, all I knew was that it was NOT my bed.

"OUCH!"

The sudden scream of pain scared me as I realized someone was in the bed with me, a blood curdling scream filled the room, of course it was coming from me.

I jumped out of the bed picked up the closest thing to me, which happened to be a really big pillow, and started hounding whoever it was that was beside me.

"What are you doing!" I screamed. "Get away from me! Who are you!?" I saw the silhouette of a man sit up and I think my heart stopped beating. Was it a rapist? A robber? A kidnapper!? He reached over to what looked like a lamp and suddenly the room flooded with light. I caught a glimpse of the analog clock which read 3:00am, before taking in who the stranger was.

I froze,

Everything went still,

I swear one of those dustball things were about to pass by at any minute.

My blood went cold.

It wasn't a stranger at all! I saw his irritated red eyes stare at me through his messy black treads.

"What are you screaming about?" He snapped, clearly aware of the early morning hour. "It's too early to be up."

"Why, why, why?" I didn't spit out the answer I just kept repeating my why over again until Natsume threw a pillow at me.

"Oof!" I fell to the ground. Yeah I know. You know your strong when a pillow knocks you over right?

"I don't have the patients for your stupid blabbering Polka Dots."

"WHY THE HELL AM I IN YOUR ROOM!?" I finally screamed.

"You fell asleep on me outside, and you didn't have your key."

Suddenly it all came flooding back to me, the party, the kiss, and me telling him about my life. He had told me everything about himself and I had only told him a mere fraction of what I could. I couldn't believe that he was so soft, so open. So comforting, I remembered him stroking my hair then everything had went black.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Suddenly the aura of the room became very awkward.

I just looked around casually, the room was so large, well of course it was, he was a special star after all. I was only used to my small one star room. Yeah, I was here a week or so and I was only ranked a one star while Hotaru is already a three star. Big surprise there! "You have a really nice room." I commented, trying to bring up some small talk.

"Yeah, the beds better to, it doesn't fold up on me like yours." I saw a smirk start to grow on his tired looking face and I remembered when he left me folded up in my small cot, the morning after we first met. A small blush krept onto my face as I pushed the memory away. Far away.

"It was only temporary! I told you that."

"So you just decided to fold yourself up while you had to chance?" The smirk was growing a little bigger.

"I had a bad night, and didn't get much sleep I wasn't thinking!"

"Bad night?" His smirk faded as he pondered for a moment, he was trying to remember exactly what had happened that night. Suddenly his smirk grew back, this time so big it was almost a full on cocky grin. I didn't like the look of it one bit.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that, Strawberry Panties."

"Wha- WHAT!?" My scream was so loud I'm pretty sure the sleeping birds flew out of the forest and there might have been a slight chance Hotaru woke up. Sure I remembered putting on Strawberry underwear that night, but how did he know!?

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!" I pointed an accusing finger at him while I backed away. Then to my absolute horror, I realized that I had a skirt on.

"No, you just don't like to sleep with covers over you, and you also like spreading your legs everywhere." His smirk still planted perfectly on his amazing face.

I slapped my hand to my forehead. I remembered a couple of times I slept with my mother when I was little because of nightmares, she would always tease me about how I was a messy sleeper and how my nightgowns always got wedged up to my waist. Great...

A mad blush forced it's way over my face at the thought of Natsume seeing me sleep like that. "Ah...I...." I wanted to get out of there and go back to my dorm so badly. I took a step back, only to stumble into his desk chair, flying backwards, not to mention doing an ungraceful flip over the chair.

**BAM!**

"Okay... OW!" I said, sprawled out across the floor.

"Well that was graceful." Natsume commented sarcastically.

"Oooooooooh..." I whined loudly, purposely trying to annoy Natsume.

"Shut up little girl." He said as he lay back down in his bed, obviously fake sleeping.

"Hmph." Was all I _could_ say, as I crossed my arms. Still on the floor.

"Hey." He started in a low voice, "Come here."

I stood up instantly and walked over to where he was laying.

"Come closer."

I sat on my knees on the floor and hovered my face right close to his. My breathe nearly out of my chest. I was so close to him. "Yes." I whispered lightly, trying to keep cool.

"Closer..."

I leaned in closer to his face, our noses were touching now, I could feel his breath on my face, burning it up like I had a fever. I wanted so bad to just get up and run out of the room.

"Closer." His demand was firm now.

I froze, if I leaned in anymore our lips would be touching, is that what he wanted? I was about to lean in more when he grabbed one of my pigtails, scaring the crap out of me, and set it on fire! I quickly nullified it as he said, "Go to sleep. Ugly."

I tore away from him and got back in bed, hurt at his remark I fell into a light sleep, not that I wanted to sleep, but I had to.

* * *

**Saturday September 13 6:00am**

**Location: Natsumes Dorm**

I woke up once again, but this time to a dull light filling the room, it was only a little before sunrise, around 6:00am I guessed, and a quick glance at the clock told me I guessed right. I didn't want to sleep mere hours ago, but now I was limp from exhaustion and very cozy. I closed my eyes, almost asleep, ready to forget about what happened last night, good events and bad, because I was still kind of irritated at Natsume. Wait. Natsume? Where was he?

I looked across from me but there was no slumbering body there. I suddenly heard a thump come from the other side of the room. I looked up to see Natsume exiting the bathroom, shirtless.

A large heat flooded over my face and I felt my heartbeat speed up, I could not believe this was happening to me. Why him? Out of all the people I had to be attracted to him.

"Natsume?" I asked, my voice almost inaudible.

He looked up quickly, startled, I guess he wasn't expecting me to be awake yet. "Hn."

"Sorry." I said as I looked at the ceiling, trying to convince myself that it was more interesting than him. I coughed awkwardly, trying to signal him to say something, anything.

He finally broke the silence after several seconds. "Nice hair." He said smugly.

I touched my hair, it was defiantly a huge rat nest. Ugh, great, could I look any worse in front of this guy. I guess he could sense I was feeling self conscious because he startled me when he sat next to me, to close.

Once again he stroked my hair, this time with a silly smirk on his face instead of sorrow in his eyes. And a huge wave of comfort filled my body.

That's when it hit me.

I could tell him things, he would listen, he would understand, because he's been through something similar. He saw my underwear and wasn't disgusted, he joked about it, that must mean he doesn't mind right? That means that he likes it, maybe. He saw me sleeping, horrifically, hair a mess, make up off, and yet there he was, stroking my hair, making sure I was all right in his own twisted way.

I'm not saying I'm head over heels or anything, I'm saying I made a new friend, a different kind of friend. I liked it in a way, and then again I hated it.

And then another thing hit me.

There was a really hot guy standing in front of my shirtless, after I made out with him, and spent the night in his room. More importantly this "guy" was... THE PRINCE!

I had totally forgotten what he was! I was so shocked I almost fell right off the bed.

Almost. Hah.

Natsume stopped amusing himself with my hair and looked at me oddly.

* * *

**Saturday September 13 6:00pm**

**Location: Hotarus Dorm**

"Wow." Was all that Hotaru said after I told her everything that happened after she last saw me the night before. "He must really like you then."

"What!?" I was appalled by what she was saying.

"Are you that stupid, if anyone even dared talking to him like that he'd have then burned in a heartbeat."

I pondered for a moment, "You're always blackmailing that Ruka, and you're always cold to people, does that mean you like him?" I personally don't think her reaction was nessicary, I mean I did have a point, but the last thing I saw before her new invention, The Baka Gun, hit me, was a faint tint of pink on her pale cheeks.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ow! Hotaru!" I whined, as I saw her cover her ears.

"Just don't get hurt Mikan." Her eyes were filled with sincerity and worry. "I don't trust anyone, they all have a power over you."

"I know." I sighed, recalling all the orders Natsame gave me last night, without even realizing it. Someone could order me to cut off my head and I'd do it, it was scary.

"I'm going to get rid of it Hotaru. I know you say everything I try to do is impossible, but I'm going to try, I'm going to try to find my fairy and break the curse." I shot my fist in the air getting pumped up by my own speech.

"I know," She said as she looked me in the eye, "And I'm going to help."

I smiled at her as we walked out the door to attend dinner.

* * *

**Monday September 15 8:15am  
**

**Location: My Dorm**

I don't know why but Natsume offered to walk me to class today. So here I am, dressed in my uniform, hair up in a ponytail, waiting for him to pick me up.

I heard a knock at the door, I knew who it was and checked my mirror one more time to give myself the okay, with that I opened the door to reveal an impatient looking Natsume.

"Took you long enough." He grunted, as to my surprise he linked arms with me, leading me out the door.

We walked outside down the trail to the building our homeroom was in, the September air was still warm, and it seemed like the perfect day out. I smiled to myself and sighed.

**Authors P.O.V (Only Temporarily)**

A person far off in the bushes whom Mikan was yet to meet stood, watching the couples every move. It surprised him to see Natsume with this kind of girl, and he knew there was something different about her, maybe he could use it to his advantage.

"_Interesting_," He thought to himself.

"Very Interesting." Hyogo Aito pondered out loud.

* * *

**HAHA! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! I am so very proud. Lol. i hope you like it, Please review i spent A LONG time on this one HAHAHA! Love you.**


	9. You are so confusing

**Hullo! Sorry I LIED! YES THAT'S RIGHT! I LIED. I'm sooo sorry, in my other story I said I would update the next day but I have been BUSY with school. **

**From this chapter on I'm doing reviews, because I feel like being less boring! And to everyone reviewing and reading I thank you from the bottom of my heart and ask for you to forgive my lying!**

Chapter 8 Reviews:

**Olympiangirl - zthis rocks! Update soon!**

Mangaxgirl: Thank you! Yeah, sorry bout the updating soon part, I can't believe it's been a month, or more? Or less? I don't know!

Natsume: Stop freaking out, it's not that big of a deal.

Mangaxgirl: SHUT UP NO ONE ASKED YOU!

Natsume: Pms much?

Mangaxgirl: *Twitch* YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx - poor Mikan with that curse but how kawaii that she got Natsume, he really care for her. i love this story. please update really soon.**

Mikan: Natsume - kun caring? What world is this!?

Mangaxgirl: Yeah Natsume- kun, you heartless FIEND!

Natsume: What are you on?

Mangaxgirl: *Hides coffee can* NOTHING!

**Ljsurpent - SINCE! IT'S SPELT SINCE! NOT SENSE! SINCE!Sorry, had to do that =D Interesting story... ^_^**

Mangaxgirl: *Falls on the floor laughing hysterically* HAHAHAHA! *Rolls around* It's so funny 'cause I can't stand when other people misspell words like that yet I do it all the time! HAHAHA!

Mikan: Oh...kay?

Natsume: And I thought you were hyper...

Mangaxgirl: Hey well at least I'm not a pervert!

Natsume: Hn, I don't see what makes me so perverted.

Mikan/Mangaxgirl: *Sweatdrops*

Mangaxgirl: And I thought you were stupid Mikan - chan.

Mikan: Heh yeah I know I me- HEY!

Mangaxgirl: He hehe.

**XxBloodyFangsxX - Ah HA! i found it! i read this story awhile back butt lost it so HA! found it! lol i love this story please keep updating!**

Natsume: Stop urging her to write more!

Mangaxgirl: Thank you! *Backhands Natsume* You're going to drive the reviewers away!

Natsume/Mangaxgirl: *Death glare starring contest!*

Mikan: *Hugs Natsume*

Natsume: *Blushes*

Mangaxgirl: HAHA you lose!

Natsume: Just shut up and get on with the story.

* * *

**Monday September 15 8:17am**

**Location: Walking to class.  
**

"Hyuuga?" I heard a rough male voice call out from behind us, it couldn't possibly be Ruka.

I turned around to see a short older man, he had black hair with a slightly reciting hairline, and a greasy looking mustache.

"Aito? What?" Natsume asked, he sounded slightly irritated. So this must be his uncle, I couldn't see the resemblance, not one single bit. Natsume was so handsome and thin, this guy was chubby and had a pudgy uninviting face, I could feel a strange aura surrounding us. He looked sly and I didn't trust him from first glance, not one bit.

"Just seeing how you were doing... haven't seen you around for a few days." He said, his voice slurring, he was looking at me, like I was the reason he wasn't around as much.

"I've been...busy." He looked down at me and I stood there dumbfounded. Maybe it was my fault?

"Mmm, I see this," He took a big step towards me and I flinched, Natsume had unlinked our arms so he didn't notice. "Who?" He asked pointing an accusing finger at me, "Would this be?"

Natsume rolled his eyes, obviously not big on introductions. "Polka, Aito, Aito, Polka."

I winced, he wouldn't even say my name when he was introducing me to someone, I glared at him a split second then turned to his uncle. "Mikan." I said firmly looking at Natsume once again, "My names Mikan, nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out for him to shake, which he did.

"He never was big on calling girls by their first names, but you must be a special one, you have a special nickname..." I noticed a smile playing at his lips, "How'd you come up with Polka?"

"I'd rather not look back on that," I murmured under my breath.

"Oh don't worry, there's also strawberry," He paused and looked down at me, "But today it's Panda."

My face turned bright red, HOW. ON. EARTH!? I hadn't even tripped, sneaky little perverted idiotic...

''HOW DID YOU SEE THEM!?" I tried to look at my butt to see if my skirt was tucked into my underwear or something of that sort, I ran around in circles screaming. HOW!?

His uncle looked dumbfounded but Natsume just smirked at me, he leaned down to my ear and breathed, "Wind."

I blushed from the feel of his hot breath on my cheek, bringing back flashbacks of the other night. "YOU PERVERTED PIG!" I turned around to apologize to Aito for his nephews childish behaviors but he was gone. "...Does he always disappear like that?"

"Hn." Was his short response.

The rest of the walk was an awkward silence, until we reached the classroom door.

"Thanks for walking me to class Natsume! But I mean I was perfectly capable of walking myself to class!"

"Whatever." He leaned down and barely brushed his lips against my left cheek before walking into the classroom. I'm pretty sure I had no idea what was going on with that man. One minute he's insulting me the next he's all nice and romantic. Well I guess romantic wouldn't be the word. I just brushed it off and walked happily into the classroom.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" I greeted, I always loved loud greetings, everyone laughs at me and I love making people smile!

"Hi Mikan."

I sat down in the seat in front of Ruka and Natsume and turned around to greet them too, well mostly Ruka because well you know. "Good morning Ruka - pyon!" Ruka - pyon was the nickname I had managed to give him sometime within the last couple weeks.

"Morning Sakura." He smiled at me, I don't know how Natsume and him got along so well, they're so different, but I guess it's kind of like Hotaru and I. Opposites attract apparently.

* * *

**Monday September 15 5:30pm**

**Location: Sakura tree.**

To my weird disappointment I didn't see him there, I walked a little faster as the tree became closer and closer, still I didn't see him sitting under it. All well, at least I have it all to myself. I approached the tree, sat down and set my school books beside me. The sun was getting lower, I enjoyed the view a lot, there wouldn't be many more days like this, the weather would soon change and I'd have to bundle up instead of soaking up the suns warmth. But there was a bright side to cold weather, snow! I love snow, I love a lot of weather, rain too, you can run around in it and it'll cool you off. But of course before the snow came fall had to come, which would mean beautiful colorful falling leaves! Yes I know I should really be doing my school reading and not daydreaming about weather, but come on, geometry is so boring, I don't understand it at all.

I heard rustling from the tree above me and froze, was it some sort of animal? Was it dangerous? What if it was? There's no one around, they're all inside studying! Oh no! And suddenly ...

THUMP

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**Meanwhile...**

Sai walked down the hallway, bored, she had already finished her geometry reading, plus studying for the science test, and her english assignment.

Huff.

School was so simple.

She reached the exit doors and pushed them open, a walk wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I screeched at the top of my lungs, something had just jumped down from the tree and it was huge! What if it was a bear? A wolf!? Wait wolves don't climb trees! But then again people aren't supposed to be able to talk to animals and have fire come from their hands either! I shut my eyes tight still screaming waving my hands around in the air. "Go away! Don't touch me animal!!"

"What the," I heard _him_ step closer and froze, now I was really embarrassed, he on the other hand looked amused as he used his pointer finger to lift my chin up, "_hell,"_ he sat down on the ground in front of me. "are you going on about?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, even though this was far worse then a tree climbing wolf. " You scared me! What are you a monkey now?"

He scoffed at my comment, dropping my chin he moved from in front of me to my side.

"You're just to easy to get to."

"You're impossible!" I picked up my book and opened it to a random page pretending to study.

"Interesting book?" He asked sarcastically a few minutes later.

"Excuse me. I am _trying_ to study here."

I saw him smirk, ugh, does he even smile? Nope, just smirks, I would _love_ to wipe that smirk right off his face. "You're reading it upside down." He stated.

Um, maybe I should pay more attention to what I'm doing... "EH? I just... uhm, like reading upside down!"

To my astonishment he hit the book right out of my hands, I starred at him like he was completely insane, which he totally was.

"You know what I like to do?" He asked while cupping my face with his hands, I was afraid to answer.

"I like to..." He trailed off as he drew closer to my lips, his breath once AGAIN covering my face. He leaned in, closer and closer, my heart took off like the stupid heart it is and my face heated up, he leaned in almost closing the space between our lips, but stopped. We sat like that for like 30 seconds, I was waiting for him to either pull away or kiss me, the anticipation was terrible and finally I got annoyed. I went to close the gap between us myself, but apparently he was finished lingering and also tried to close the millimeters of space between our lips, and ...

BANG!

"OW MY NOSE!" I grabbed my nose in pain as did Natsume. Well that didn't go well. He starred at me blankly, no expression whatsoever on his face, I wonder what he's thinking?

"You," He started, I felt myself blushing again, "are an idiot."

"How am I an idiot!?'' How could he possibly call me an idiot, he was the one who was taking so long, I mean honestly, stop sending mixed messages!

I looked back on what just happened, I thought about what it must have looked like to another persons view. And with that picture in my mind I burst out laughing.

He looked at me funny, "What is you're problem?"

"We - AHAHAHA -bumped - HAHAAAAAA - noses - AHAHAHAHA!!"

"..." It had been a long day for me okay! I thought it was pretty funny.

The next thing I know the laughter was knocked right out of me, Natsume pushed me against the tree and smashed his lips into mine, which hurt more then my nose. This I was not expecting! My heart was racing against his chest, he could probably feel it. My eyes went wide. What, was I supposed to do?

"Mmm.." I murmured against his lips. His hands were cupping my face so I could barely move, his lips were still and his eyes were closed.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**Meanwhile...**

Sai walked down the path that led to the forest, she sighed as she thought about how boring this school was, I mean she hadn't even gotten the prince to fall for her yet, and it had been more then a week!

She walked by a certain Sakura tree, a certain sight caught her eye as she stopped in her tracks and gaped at her stepsister.

_This. Will. Not. Do. _She thought to herself.

* * *

**Heeey! Heeey! Review! Review! Lol. Lol.**


	10. Hop on one foot please!

**Yeah, I can't believe I haven't updated for a while, I keep not updating this one... *TWITCH* LOLZ review!  
**

Chapter Nine Reveiws:

**Ljserpent - You. Spelt. My. Goddamn. Name. Wrong. (insert 30 000 enters here ;) :P) (P.S. Good chapter xD)**

mangaxgirl: Eh heh... oh the irony. I seriously didn't do that on purpose!! Thanks also ^_^

Natsume: Girls, so stupid, they can't even spell.

Mikan: Watch it buddy!

Natsume: Pfft, what are you going to do, yell me to death?

Mikan: NO! FOR YOUR IN-FORM-AT-IOOOON! I'll burn you! I have your alice stone f.y.i!

Natsume: *snorts* I'll nullify it, you gave me your alice stone to idiot.

Audience: ...

Fangirls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

mangaxgirl: Doesn't exchanging alice stones mean like marr-

Natsume/Mikan: *covers mangaxgirls mouth, ties her up and throws her in the broom closet*

Wait, we have a broom closet! COOOL! Okay well this got waaay off topic.

**Tear Droplet - aww zey kiss... will be awaiting for next chapy**

mangaxgirl: Sorry it took so long ^_^

Natsume: Your just lazy and easily distracted, you write one story and forget about the other one.

mangaxgirl: I am NOT easily distract- OOOOHHH SHINY BUTTON!**  
**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx - they r so... FUNNY! but, i hope he'll b there, 'cos with her step-sis knowing about them and knowing also her secret, troubles will b after Mikan and really soon! but they r so KAWAII!**

mangaxgirl: Thank you !! Haha Sai's unwanted.

Sai: WAAAHH WAAH!!!

Natsume: Can I please?

mangaxgirl: *sigh* Fiiiiiiine, just this once.

Sai bursts into flames.

**ONTO THE STORY!**

(no people were actually harmed in the making of these review replies)

* * *

**Monday September 15 6:00pm**

**Location: Sakura Tree, lip locking *gasp***

"MIKAN!" I heard Sai's voice coming from the nearby sidewalk, it must have startled Natsume also because his lips quickly parted away from mine, however he didn't move away from me, he kept his body nearly touching mine.

"Come here right now!"

Order.

Off I went, pushing Natsume away from me, not bothering to see the expression on his face while doing so. He probably already thought of me as a crazy lunatic anyway. But what did I care?

"What do you want?" I spat, annoyed she ruined the atmosphere.

She looked at me skeptically, her eyes traveling my body up and down.

"Tell me what you think you're doing!"

Uh oh.

"I think I was kissing Natsume." Fell out of my mouth.

"I see that!" She obviously thought I was being sarcastic. Then she got this sudden stupid expression on her face, like she had just figured out the solution to Global Warming. "Tell me Mikan, what did you get on your last math test."

What was she trying to pull on me? "56%" I spat out anyways.

Her eyebrow furrowed even deeper, and a mischievous grin made it's way on her face.

I felt a sudden presence behind me, and knew that now Natsume was watching. This was bad, I needed to get out.

"I have to go." I took three steps.

"Stop." She commanded.

I stopped.

"Turn around and come back here."

I did as ordered. "What?"

"Pat your head." No sooner were the words spoken and I had my hand on my hand patting away.

"Hope on one foot, Mikan." Up and down, up and down. It's actually difficult to pat your head and hop at the same time.

"Stop," Once again, I stopped.

"Sai," I said through gritted teeth, I could only imagine what Natsume was thinking, "stop it."

"You," She laughed, pointing at me, "can't make me do anything, however I can make you...somersault."

I didn't even think I could somersault, but I guess using the curse to do so is kind of cheating.

"Poor little Mikan, has to do what she's told! And you actually thought you had a chance with the prince." She scoffed at me, and pushed me to the ground, the pavement scratched my bare knees. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"I didn't think I had anything with Natsume." I snapped up at her.

She snorted, "Oh please, just admit your feelings for him already. It's so obvious."

There it was, I didn't know how I felt about him, but my curse did.

"I'm in love with Natsume - kun." I slapped my hands over my mouth, eyes wide, tears spilling over, and with that Sai was gone, laughing at me, stripping me bare. I was crying wildly seconds later, taking in huge gasps of air, I couldn't breathe, I didn't even know if Natsume was still behind me.

I took the courage to look behind me, and there he was, starring at me, his eyes narrowed, eyebrows pinches together, breathing heavily. I didn't know what he was thinking, I couldn't tell is he was mad at me, or disgusted with me, probably both.

"Natsume," I stopped for a second, I could barely breath let alone talk, "I." I didn't actually know what to say, he didn't move his eyes away from me, he was expecting me to explain something, I didn't blame him, he deserved an explanation, however I don't know how to explain this to him. And then there was the whole me having just confessed my love for him thing.

To top happy land off, it started raining, gross, how ironic. Girl bawling her eyes out, scraped up, boy angry and silent, it's dark, it's rainy, it's depressing! I hate irony, actually I don't even know if this is irony, it's actually more cliche, but that's even worse.

I picked myself off the ground, hoping to walk away with as much dignity as a girl could after that episode, but that all came crashing down when he grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him.

"What was all that about?" He asked, finally breaking the silence. I let out a sigh of relief, he didn't sound mad, just confused.

I tried my best not to make eye contact. "I can't tell you." I tried to pull away, but didn't succeed.

His grip tightened, along with his jaw. "Why not?" Okay _now_ he was mad.

I kissed him, yep, didn't know what else to do, it was the only thing that would either make him shut up so he'd stop asking questions, or push me away so I could run away.

But he decided to chose the first one, which surprised me quite a bit, his hand left my wrist to support my back as his other arm wrapped around my waist. I could have taken the chance right there to bolt, while he was off his guard because after all that's why I kissed him in the first place, but instead I found my arms wrapped around his neck. Our lips weren't still this time, oh no far from it, they moved continuously around, quite easily may I add due to the rain. He pulled me closer when he felt me shiver, his hands left my back and waist to harshly cup my chin, which he stroked gently. My hands wandered up to his head, I madly ran my fingers through his hair, it was about there that I was almost positive he could feel my heart throbbing against my chest.

And right there, making out in the pouring rain, was the perfect cliche, and I would never forget it.

He was the one that broke the kiss, I felt like an idiot as he watched me gasping for air, while he didn't even seem like he breathed at all.

"I, umm."

"Little girls shouldn't kiss like that, Polka." He turned away and left.

* * *

**Monday September 15 7:00pm**

**Location: My dorm.**

Hotaru, is so pissed off at Sai.

"I can not believe that little slu-" She was working away on an invention, I was scared to know what it was, I knew it had something to do with Sai. "Anyways, what did you tell Hyuuga?"

"Nothing." I said, I had sort of casually left out the fact that I told him I was in love with him, and also the kissing part too.

She dropped what she was doing and glared at me, "You're hiding something from me."

"No I'm not!"

"Mikan, tell the truth."

Darn, she got me, stupid Hotaru. So I had to tell her everything, not like I really minded, I always told her everything that happened, but sometimes I'm just tired of feeling like she's more of my mom then my best friend.

"Wow." Was all she could say, until she started laughing.

"Are you alright Hotaru?"

"I just can't imagine you doing a somersault." I sweatdropped.

"Gee thanks."

"I have some good news."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Gakuen Alice is holding a mystical creatures carnival, and this year there's going to be-"

"Fairys!" I finished the sentence for her, this was perfect, if we could catch Maki in time I might be able to convince her to left the gift.

* * *

**Yeah kind of cheesy, but I'm tired so oh well. LOL my apologies for it being short, review please ^_^ **


	11. I'm cursed darnit!

**Sorry I have to skip review replies this chapter because I have barely anytime to update right now, I swear I'll do them next chapter, thanks for the reviews and support and sorry for the late update!**

**

* * *

**

**Tuesday September 17th 8:30am**

**Location: My dorm**

I guess the word for it wasn't nervous, it was horrified.

How in the hell was I supposed to see Natsume after what had happened yesterday?

My worst fear was that he would ask me about my need to obey my stepsisters every command, because it obviously wasn't my huge amount of respect for her.

Sarcasm.

I sighed and pulled on my blue plaid skirt and black blazer, tying my hair up in a bun, I didn't have the energy to make it pretty.

When I got to the classroom door I inhaled deeply.

"Sakura?" I heard Ruka - pyon behind me, and immediately a smile plastered it's way on my face.

"Hi Ruka py-" I stopped dead in my tracks and my smile fell, there beside him was none other than my make out buddy. Oh joy. I felt my face heat up, blushing was obviously very constant for me these days.

"-on... morning Natsume - kun."

"Hn." Was all he said as he pushed by me and entered the classroom.

"What's up with him?" I asked Ruka - pyon, I could see light blush form across his cheeks as I smiled at him, oh no did Natsume tell him? Of course he did he's his best friend, but then again I didn't tell Hotaru.

"Nothing, he's just in a bad mood this morning, I'm sure it has nothing to do with you." He returned my smile, his words were supposed to be encouraging, little did he know.

Suddenly I was blinded by a flash of light and the next thing I heard was...

"IMAI!"

"Sorry Nogi, it's business." Hotaru ran into the classroom with Ruka - pyon running behind her with a threatening fist in the air.

That's Hotaru for you.

* * *

Class was long, quite and had no fighting between Natsume and I, actually there wasn't even any talking between Natsume and I. It was horrible really, I couldn't stand not having anyone teasing me, I was too used to it. Because even if we were fighting I loved his presence and that would never change. The fact that I love being with him, I love the way he makes me feel, and I love that he never takes advantage of me. I love his peircing eyes, and I love his messy hair. I even love his arrogance, I was starting to sound like an over crazed fan girl, but I couldn't help myself. Plus unlike his fangirls I don't love him because of how he looks, I love him for him, as grossly mushy as that sounds it's true.

I was relieved when Jinno bitterly dismissed the class, grabbing my books and shoving them into my bag I rushed out the door, but I didn't make it too far down the hallway when I heard a voice behind me.

"Oi, polka."

Oh no.

I turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"Go with me to the dance tomorrow night."

Yeah, our school's weird, the first month of school formal was on a Wednesday night, probably because the teachers are too lazy to take time from their weekend to set it up.

Even though it was a command and I had to anyways I still argued. "Why should I?"

"Because," He closed the distance between our bodies and was dangerously close to me, "I want you to."

I just looked into those memorizing eyes, lost for words.

"Please go with me?"

This time it was a question, making me sigh with relief.

I smiled brightly at him, "Yeah!"

"About yesterday..." My heart stopped, I thought I was going to fall onto the floor dead, which might have been for the best actually.

"What about it?" I whispered, my heart thumping as I felt his hot breath on my face.

"What was that hag talking about?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't" I tried my best to push away from him put he pinned me to the wall.

"Tell me."

I never thought about it really, if someone told me to tell them about why I obey, would it overrule my mothers command to not tell them? I decided to give this theory a go.

"I'm cursed." It came out like pouring milk into your cereal, and I couldn't believe it, I was absolutely astonished!

"What?" He looked at me like I was completely insane.

"I was cursed by a fairy when I was a baby."

He scoffed, he didn't believe me!

"Oh like you haven't heard crazier things, fire comes out of your hand for goodness sake!"

He shook his head at me, still pinning my arms to the wall.

"You don't believe me?" I was actually hurt, I couldn't believe he thought I was joking.

"I'm serious! I have to obey what everyone tells me to do, my mother told me not to tell anyone about it before she got sick, that's why I couldn't tell you!"

...

"Do you honestly think that if there wasn't something wrong with me I would have openly admitted to you that I'm in love with you in front of my crazy step sister?" I coudln't believe that those words just came out of my mouth, what if he had forgotten about it? I just reminded him, great! Now I have to hear about this to.

He leaned in closer to me and softly whispered, "I believe you," into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

With that he walked away, I sighed, it felt so good that he knew. He knew everything.

I was about to walk to my dorm when I heard a voice behind me.

"Ah Mikan, just the girl I was looking for." I turned around to see Aito looking at me mischievously, why on earth would he be looking for me?

"Oh, um, hello Aito - senpai."

"No need for the chit chat." He took me by surprise. What was he doing?

"Um, okay?"

"I need you, to sing the alphabet for me."

What?

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXWZ!" I quickly covered my mouth, embarrassed at my stupid action.

He pulled out a book from his bag and dropped it to the floor, "Oopsie, clumsy me. Pick it up."

I immediately picked it up off the ground and handed it back to him.

"Why don't you just, do a little dance for me Mikan?"

And before I knew it I was twirling around uncontrollably, and one thought crossed my mind as I saw him smirk and pull a knife from his bag.

_Oh shit._

_

* * *

_**Lol I know it was short, please review.**


	12. Breaking out

**Tear Droplet - let me guess, he's probably going to say to her to kill Natsume just like in the movie. She's going to break her curse that way after she disobeys because she like's him too much and then umm he's probably going to hate her or something and yadi yadi ya... I can't predict what possibly happens afterwards -_-**

**Nice story =D**

mangaxgirl: Gee how could you ever guess xD Lol, I'll find a way to twist it.

Mikan: I'm not a murderer!

**UnreadableMe - XP oh no!! what will Aito do to Mikan?! well i can pretty much tell but still i cant wait for the next chapter to come out! =D**

**update soon please!! thanks!! XD**

Natsume: Your stories are so predictable.

mangaxgirl: Don't be mean Natsume-kun!

Natsume: Whatever.

Mikan: Ugh, stupid pervert... Thanks for the review UnreadableMe!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx - where is Natsume when u need him? please let him get to her.  
please UPDATE really soon.  
what will happen with the fairy?**

Natsume: Why would I save her?

Mikan: NATSUME!

Natsume: Just kidding... no need to be no noisy.

**Yoyo-chan - ****Wa! Aito, what did u do to Mikan??! No!  
Gosh! UPDATE!! UPDATE!  
Luv ur story anyway! ^-^**

mangaxgirl: Lol thanks xD

Natsume: Hopefully he'll kill me so I don't have to read this stupid story anymore.

**bloodyraven.13 - GOD DAMMIT! CURSE THEM ALL (Aito and her stepsister)...a **...a **...(a **?)**

mangaxgirl: HAHAHA xD good thing they're OC's.

**Thanks for all your support guys!

* * *

**

"Stop." He commanded.

"What do you want?" I spat at him as I finally stopped dancing.

"I want you," He stepped closer and stroked my cheek, I winced. How could this guy possibly be related to Natsume-kun? "To do something for me." The knife was suddenly against my throat and I felt my heart stop.

"What?" Was the only response I managed to squeak out.

"Tomorrow night, at 11:00pm, when your alone with your precious Natsume, you'll take this knife," He trailed off, oh whatever! It's not like I didn't know what he was going to say, the stupid little sneak. "And kill him." I cringed, my heart ached.

"Why?"

"Because then, I won't have to do it myself."

"You'd kill your own nephew?" I have to admit, I was pretty shocked, even if he did look like a creeper.

"I killed my own brother, to get to the stupid crown."

I pulled away from his grasp about to run away.

"Oh and, you'll tell no one of this."

* * *

**September 18th** **7:00pm**

**Location: My dorm.**

Saying I was freaking out would be an understatement I was completely devastated! I mean who wouldn't be, Maki wouldn't be here until the weekend! What the hell was I supposed to do? I was all out of options, the only one I had was to kill him, or kill myself.

I didn't know what to do, but the option of killing myself was bashed when I heard a knock at the door, I opened it up and there stood prince charming himself.

"Come to my room for a few." Geez talk about demanding.

We walked to his room, it was huge! Way better then mine. But that didn't matter right now.

"Why am I in here?" I dusted off my light blue halter dress. He wasn't ready for the dance yet, how lazy, it was starting in an hour.

The next thing I knew I was pinned to the bed, cold crimson eyes stabbing into me. My heart sped up and I could feel the blush on my cheeks. "Natsume..?"

"I..." His lips crashed into mine, his hands were cupping my face, I just laid there like a complete fool. What was he doing... he couldn't want to... oh no.

I made a sad attempt to get him off me but he was too strong, finally he felt me struggling and he got off me. "Sorry," He ran his fingers through his extremely attractive black hair, I could see a faint blush on his cheeks, wow he was actually showing emotion.

"What are you doing?" I asked calmly, hoping he didn't think I was mad at him.

He just starred at me, taking in my appearance with his beautiful eyes. My hair was curled and I had little makeup on, I looked pretty good considering this was going to be the worst night of my life.

Finally I lost it and jumped him, I landed on top of him this time, the soft bed softening the impact for him. My lips crashed with his and seconds later we were tonguing. I felt like a hypocrite, Hotaru and I would always make fun of people we saw kissing, like they were eating each others faces, and here I was doing the same thing.

I've never lost my control like that before, it was driving me crazy and it only provoked me to do more. My hands were once again in his raven hair, I felt his hands stroking my back, then moving up and massaging my shoulders.

"Mmm." I sighed into the kiss, this could be the last one I have with him. I clung onto him tighter, fighting the tears in my eyes. Finally I couldn't take it any longer and pulled away, I needed a breather.

I rolled off of him and sat up, attempting to fix my hair. I breathed in and out trying to calm myself down, if he saw me crying he'd want to know what's wrong.

"You look decent."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, "Gee thanks."

* * *

**10:45pm**

The dance was pretty amazing, the large auditorium was filled with decorations, colorful balloons and banners. Natsume was dressed in an untucked dress shirt with no tie, and baggy dress pants. Typical.

I had been getting dirty looks from fangirls all night, especially Sai.

"Hey, wanna dance?" I asked him, trying not to be alone anywhere with him, the dreadful dagger was in my bag.

"Whatever." He took my hand and led me to the dance floor, I felt his hands on my waist as I wrapped my arms around her neck, burrying my face into his chest. I felt his head rest lightly on my own as he pulled me closer, we silently danced to the slow song.

After some more snacks and small talk among my friends I was starting to hyperventilate, it was 10:57!

"Let's go outside." My body froze.

"NO!" I screamed, earning myself a weirded out look.

"What's with you polka?" He took my hand and dragged me out to the Sakura tree, me fighting all the way. We reached the darned tree and the next thing I know he's hugging me!

"Mikan." My heart was pounding, he called me my name.

I felt something force my hand inside my purse, my fingers curled around the dagger and the next thing I knew it was about an inch from his back. He couldn't even see it, look up Natsume! Look at the damn knife and run.

It moved closer, I tried my best to force it away, tears overflowed in my eyes and I started bawling.

"What's wrong?" His voice was muffled by my hair.

"Tell me not to do it." I sobbed, my voice was shaking, so was the knife in my hand as I tried with all my might to keep it as far away from his back as possible.

"Do what?"

"STAB YOU! TELL ME NOT TO STAB YOU!?" I felt his body stiffen in my arms.

"What the hell are you talking about you idiot?"

It was half a centimeter away from him now. "Don't do it Mikan," I heard myself start to uncontrollably mumble, "Don't Mikan, don't Mikan." He must think I have something wrong with my brain by now.

I sobbed again, "DON'T DO IT MIKAN!" The knife fell out of my hands and hit the ground, Natsume pulled away from me.

"Geez woman are you trying to deafen me?"

"No." I didn't know what was going on.

"Tell me what you were going on about."

"No." Wait, I just refused a command.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I ran around like an idiot screaming no at the top of my lungs.

I lunged into his arms, "Your uncle's evil."

"What?"

"He killed your father."

"I know."

...

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY KNEW!?" He silenced me with another breathtaking kiss.

* * *

**September 19th 7:00am**

**Location: Entering Hotarus dorm.**

"Hey Hotaru?" I skipped up to her with the biggest grin on my face.

"What do you want idiot."

"Nothing." I grinned waiting for her to command me out of her room.

"Then go away now, I'm trying to work."

"No."

She glared at me a second until realization kicked in, the next thing I knew I was in Hotarus warm embrace. "Way to go idiot." She whispered.

* * *

**Review! The next chapter will be an epilogue.**


End file.
